


[Coming Soon] Race Through the Labyrinth 2: Battle Royale

by its_arch



Series: The Race Through the Labyrinth Series [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Choose Your Own Adventure, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gambling, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, I can't believe you wanna fuck the angel, Jealousy-Fucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Mind Control, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Predicament Bondage, Resistance Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex and Chocolate, Somnophilia, Switch-Play, Switching, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wholesome, barbatos is disappointed but not surprised, daddy diavolo, no luke allowed, you know the drill fuck boys get prizes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_arch/pseuds/its_arch
Summary: It's that time of day again, when you're bored in the Devildom and really have nothing better to do. Fortunately for you, the boys have not forgotten about the last labyrinth they put together; unfortunately, they have yet to say anything about playing it again. You don't want to say anything and ruin any surprises, but you'll be damned if you don't get the prize you earned fair and square.When Lucifer offers to take you to the castle to see his mystery project, you know exactly what they have planned. Another labyrinth, filled with who-knows-what kind of gimmicks and kinks. Except this time, the game is much bigger and better than before, and you even have some extra players to fill in a few empty slots.Just when you thought you'd have another easy victory, now you have to survive even more powerful adversaries and questionable kinks. And how the hell are you supposed to compete in an unfiltered free-for-all like this?
Series: The Race Through the Labyrinth Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634143
Comments: 54
Kudos: 228





	1. Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> The desire to call this "Race Through the Labyrinth 2: Electric Boogaloo" is almost too strong to resist.
> 
> You guys know the drill. Welcome to the sequel to "Race Through the Labyrinth," which you can find on my profile, although it's not necessary to read it in order to understand this one (but I think you should read it anyway ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Same things as before regarding gender-neutral pronouns and reading the chapters in order. This time around, it's especially important that you do so to get the full experience, since this is a choose-your-own-adventure story! There will be multiple endings, with some good and most bad, as well as choices to opt out of anything that would make you uncomfortable. I will try my best to make the chapters as navigable as possible, so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments! This is my first CYOA story, so this'll be a fresh experience for all of us.
> 
> I will update the chapters and routes as I go, with one entire "route part" being published all at once. By the end of this, there will be 12 routes, separated into 24 parts (Route 1A & 1B, Route 8A & 8B, etc). So, each time the story gets updated, it'll be the entirety of Route 1A or Route 8B, but never all of Route 1 unless I'm feeling particularly motivated (but trust me, there's more than enough content in one part to stave you filthy sinners' hunger). I won't go in number order either, just so that you get to experience different gimmicks with different characters each time you read, since it would get boring if you read a bondage chapter over and over again.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments and I'll answer! And like I said before, if you have suggestions for literally anything (organization, character scenes you'd like to see, tropes, even jokes, etc), please leave them in the comments too. Since there's so much going on behind the scenes, I'll definitely need your suggestions so it doesn't seem like you're reading the same thing over and over. 
> 
> With that aside, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow my Twitter for updates: @isnt_arch (twitter.com/isnt_arch)
> 
> [The only exception to the updating schedule is for the prologue/first chapter to get everything started. I'm going to post that first by itself just so you guys know what's coming and can come up with suggestions if you'd like, and also so that the story doesn't for some reason accidentally delete itself on me while I'm still working on it.]

" _Who would've poisoned the old man's dog? Find out next time on Do or Die!"_

You switch off the TV as soon as the cheesy mystery show ends, thankful that the third season is nearly over. Satan recommended it to you after you mentioned to him and the others how mind-numbingly bored you were as of late, and while you appreciate his attempt to make you feel better, it really is kind of an awful show. You don't know why he likes it, but you suppose it's because of the fact that it mirrors so many human-mystery tropes. At least it's fun to make fun of.

You fall over to your side, laying out on the floor where you were sitting before. Your gaze drifts up to your ceiling, a blank stare on your face as you sit and wallow in your chronic apathy. What you were _really_ hoping for when you told the others you were bored was that they'd bring up the labyrinth and ask to play again. After all, that's what you earned upon your victory the last time. And sure, to claim that you hadn't still been having sex with them afterward would be a blatant lie, especially given how much personal time you've spent with your favorite brother, but it just doesn't have the same flavor. You miss the high stakes, having something on the line. Love and romance is one thing, but the chase elicits an entirely new set of emotions that you can't wait to experience again.

You grab your D.D.D. and open it up to see if you have any texts from anyone. Nothing. You frown, both miffed and surprised you haven't _at least_ been bothered by Mammon. You text him instead, because if anyone's going to give you attention when you bother them, it's him. Maybe you can bully him into spending time with you, or tell him to get someone else to text you. He's nothing if not manipulable.

> _Hey, are you busy right now?_

You stare at the screen until you see the little bubbles pop up at the bottom of the app. He types for a long time.

< _I mean, kinda. Whaddya want?_

You scoff. It took him that long to type this?

> _I'm bored and wanted to know what you were doing._

> _Is that a crime?_

You're left waiting for nearly ten minutes before he starts to type again.

< _Look, if you wanna hang out or whatever it's gonna have to wait._

< _Lucifer's got me doing stuff for him right now and he ain't gonna let me go anytime soon._

A wicked smile forms across your face. You know exactly what to do now.

> _Oh, well that's okay. I'll just go ask Lucifer if he wants to do something._

And this time, the bubbles and his response come up pretty much instantly.

< _I didn't say I wouldn't! Jeez. You humans are so damn impatient._

< _Lucifer is too busy anyway._

You sit up and lean against the edge of your bed as you type, getting ready to leave the room if you have to.

> _It's fine, Mammon. I already sent the text anyway!_

You can see the bubbles pop up on the screen just as you go over to the other text log to message Lucifer. A notification comes up with Mammon's message, but you ignore it. Your plan to find something to do is already in motion, and you can't let anyone get in the way. Even him.

> _Lucifer, I'm coming to your room._

You don't even wait for his response before you stand up and start making your way over there. If he's making Mammon do work for him, he's probably not there, but you know Lucifer well enough to know that he'd drop everything the second you told him you were coming over. Even if he won't admit it.

< _I'm not there at the moment. What do you need?_

And you reply quickly once you read his message.

> _Well where are you then? I wanted to see you._

You start to change your course. If he's not in his room, then the next best place to find him would be the office. Worst case scenario, he'd be at the castle with Diavolo, but at this point you're absolutely bored enough to risk the wrath of the Demon Prince.

< _I'm right here._

You feel a hand on your back just as you stop to read his text, making you jump. You turn around to see Lucifer standing behind you, an amused grin on his face. He pockets his device and runs a hand through your hair affectionately.

"I'm surprised to see you looking for me," he says.

"Really?" you say. "It feels like I go looking for you a ton."

"Well, I'm assuming this time you want to see me for a reason other than what you usually come to me for."

You turn away from him as your face starts to flush red. Who cares how much you may or may not have been laid by him; it's still embarrassing to talk about.

"Or am I wrong?" In that moment, he pulls you closer to him and turns you so he can look at you.

Still, you avoid his gaze. But you start talking so you can at least defend yourself, because you're losing a lot of ground here. You shrug, saying, "I just wanted to see what you were up to. Is that really so bad?"

"Not at all," he replies. Then, a sigh. "I've been working with Diavolo quite a bit these past few days. Almost too much."

"Yeah, I heard you put Mammon to work," you say, laughing. "Were you about to head over to the castle, then?"

Lucifer nods. "I was. Actually, would you like to come with me? By now, Mammon and the others should be finished with their own work."

"The others? You mean you put all of your brothers to work?"

He smiles and starts forward, pulling you along with him. "I did. Everyone except Mammon offered to help, though."

"This is a pretty big operation then," you say. Your heartbeat picks up as your mind races with the idea of another labyrinth.

"It is," Lucifer agrees, and his gaze drifts to you in a way that dares you to ask him what it is. "But Barbatos is responsible for most of the work. The others are just there to tie up loose ends. By the time we get there, I'm sure they'll be finished."

"And ready to complain about the work," you add. "At least Mammon will."

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Please don't remind me. I'd like to pretend that won't happen this time."

You chuckle, following Lucifer down the stairs to the front door of the House of Lamentation. He holds the door open for you, and you walk past him out into the yard, making your way down to the main road. Lucifer catches up to you, and you follow slightly behind him as you two make your way to the castle. You can see it in the distance as you look around, glowing like a golden sun in the darkness of the Devildom. You never get tired of the lights, no matter how many times you see them. But what you _do_ get tired of is the incessant nuisances that are the lesser demons, which are nowhere to be found. It strikes you as strange, since even when classes are in session, the streets are still teeming with demons and the souls of the damned. 

"Lucifer, where is everyone?" you ask him.

He knows the answer, seeing as how unbothered he is by the empty streets, but he shrugs anyway. "Diavolo made a few decrees the other day, since he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Although he may have taken it too far."

"You think?" you say. "He can't just say 'nobody bother me?'"

Lucifer shakes his head. "There's much more to the legal system than that."

"Clearly," you say, though you're not convinced.

You two make it to the castle relatively quickly, considering there was no one to stop you on your way there. When you get inside, you're also surprised to see it's empty, although it usually is on normal days, for the most part. But even the castle staff are nowhere to be seen. Lucifer continues to remain unphased by this, leading you through the maze of hallways that make up the castle, all the way to the far back of the massive structure. He stops in front of a door, removing a key from his pocket and unlocking it.

"What is all this?" you ask.

"You really need me to tell you?" he replies.

Now your heart is really starting to race. Lucifer disappears through the doorway, and you follow behind him, moving blindly down the stairs in complete darkness. You can hear his shoes _click_ against the tile steps as Lucifer makes his way down with ease. Eventually, he completely leaves you behind. You hold onto the wall for support, hoping you're moving in the right direction.

You feel the ground widen when you come to the last step, thankful to be on flat, even ground again. You feel your way along the wall until you come to another door, which you open against your better judgement. You have nowhere else to go anyway, so this is your best bet. You don't really want to wander around in the dark for longer than you have to.

Fortunately, it looks like that's the way you were supposed to go. Lights are already lit in the new room, so you can adequately shut the door behind you and see exactly where you are besides underground. This all-too-familiar sequence is making your heart pound so hard in your chest you think you might die of excitement. You can't think about anything else.

And it doesn't help when you see who's already in the room ahead of you. It's some kind of lounge, decorated with dark walls, a hardwood floor, and several dark felt couches and chairs. All of the brothers are sitting or completely laid out across some plush couches, Mammon looking the most exhausted. To your surprise, Solomon and Simeon are also here, chatting with each other across from the brothers. And Lucifer stands in the back, whispering something to Diavolo. Barbatos, who's standing beside Diavolo, is the first one to notice you enter the room. He greets you with a very warm smile.

"Good to see you, (y/n)," he says, dipping into a slight bow. "You're just in time. We just finished the preparations a few moments ago."

In an instant, everyone's eyes are on you. You smile nervously, attempting to not look like a total dumbass standing in front of nine demons, an angel and an all-powerful wizard. You take a couple steps further into the room.

"Just in time for what?" you ask. You aren't sure if you should say anything; you know what you're here for, and you almost don't want to hear them say it.

"What do you mean, 'for what?'" Diavolo says, a hearty, boisterous smile on his face. It's kind of terrifying for him to react that way over this.

"It's your prize, (y/n)," Lucifer says, turning to you. "I think it's time we fulfilled your request, don't you think?"


	2. The Battle for Ultimate Victory

"My prize, huh?" You take a second to compose yourself, crossing your arms and shifting your weight onto one leg. "Is this why you guys were avoiding me so much?"

Satan nods, speaking up. "But we wanted to keep it a surprise, like last time."

"Isn't it more exciting that way?" Asmodeus adds, a passionate fire lighting in his eyes.

You can't hide the smile that forms on your face. "I guess it is. Uh. . . I don't mean this in a rude way, but I'm surprised it's not just the seven of you here."

"Word got out about the last game, and we wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Solomon says. He has a smug look on his face, as per usual. "Diavolo was particularly interested in the idea."

"And I still can't believe nobody told me about it the first time!" Diavolo exclaims, interrupting Solomon. "It's such a. . . an interesting concept! I would have loved to see how it worked the first time."

Lucifer looks exhausted listening to him, but he does his best to hide it in his response. "Well, we didn't exactly know if it _would_ work the first time."

Diavolo nods. "Right, humans tend to be picky. But (y/n)'s a good sport! And from what I heard from Asmodeus, you all ended up losing. I don't think you really had anything to worry about."

Your face turns red as soon as you hear that Asmodeus was the one talking about the game. You didn't exactly want that news to be super public, and given how much of a gossip he tends to be, you start to worry about who he might've told. You bring up this concern to the group, asking them what the deal is, but Diavolo is quick to reassure you.

"Don't worry about that, (y/n)," he says. "I ordered everyone in the Devildom to stay indoors today, so you'd feel comfortable participating in this sort of event. Lucifer mentioned to me how you might be shy about it, so I made certain that nobody would see you. Not a single soul knows anything about our little gathering!"

"And I would _never_ tell anyone about our intimate moments!" Asmodeus adds. "I can keep our secrets, (y/n)."

"Didn't you say Solomon forced you to tell him anyway?" Belphegor asks from where he's laying out on a couch. He moves one of his arms over his eyes. "So it's not really your fault that it got out."

"Yes, exactly!" Asmodeus says. "And of course everyone else was there to hear it, too."

You sigh, turning to the smug bastard Solomon. He doesn't say anything, but he's not ashamed at all of what he's done either. He maintains eye contact with you, almost proud of having figured it out.

"I guess it's fine," you say, "as long as it's just you guys who know. But at least tell me Luke doesn't know anything."

"He's completely in the dark," Simeon says. "The goal is to keep him as far away from this as possible."

You nod, relieved.

"I don't suppose you'd like to get started?" Barbatos asks, changing the subject. "We're all here and ready, so we might as well begin."

"We just finished putting it together, and you're already asking us to play?" Mammon whines.

"You barely did any work!" Satan snaps, turning to him.

"Yeah Mammon, sticking things to the wall is nothing compared to what the rest of us had to do," Leviathan adds.

"Oh, shut it!" he retorts. "Can't we do it another time?"

"Here's a better idea: we'll just play without you, since you're so adamant about not participating," Satan says.

"I second that idea," Belphegor says.

"Now hold on!" Mammon snaps. He sits up, shaking his hair back into place. "If y'all are just gonna play anyway, then I'll do it."

A couple of his brothers roll their eyes, and Simeon chuckles. Meanwhile, Barbatos wheels out a chalkboard and flips it over to reveal a long list of what appears to be the rules to the game. He stands against the frame, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Since we're all in agreement then, we can start going over the rules," he begins. "After that, we'll draw lots to figure out where everyone will start."

"Wait, everyone?" you say. "Is this not like the last labyrinth?"

"There are a couple differences," Barbatos says. He holds up a hand. "Instead of last time where you had multiple floors, this time it's just one with multiple rooms. Everyone will be competing with each other for the prize at the center of the maze, so rather than a you-versus-them scenario, it's everyone pitted against each other."

"So a free-for-all, basically," Solomon says.

"Correct."

"So, how's that fair to me then?" you ask. "Or anyone else who didn't help work on the labyrinth? Wouldn't you guys all have an unfair advantage?"

"I'm the only one who set up the actual course," Barbatos explains. "The others helped with the smaller things, like getting supplies or testing out the things I asked them to make sure worked. The maze has since been randomized, so I'm the only one who knows correct paths to the center. As such, I will not be participating, to make the game fair."

You nod, and Barbatos continues his explanation of the rules.

"Since this is a much bigger operation," he continues, "we need to establish some rules so this can run smoothly. First, as I said already, you're trying to make your way to the center of the labyrinth, where you'll have a selection of prizes to choose from, sealed in envelopes. You can only choose one when you get there, so make sure to choose carefully. And we can only have one winner, so get there fast if you'd like to win.

"Secondly, each of you will be locked within a room for a fixed period of time. Every single door in the labyrinth will open once this time limit is up, and you must quickly choose which room you'd like to advance to next. If two people are in the same room, only one person can move on to the next room. Once one person goes through a new door, all the other doors will lock, trapping the other players within the room until the next round.

"Third, regarding pacts and magic, anything goes. Pacts can only be used three times during any one game, but there is no limit to spells, incantations or other forms of magic. Already, there are spells present within the labyrinth that serve the same function as in the last maze, removing limits on stamina and other physical capabilities. We even have one spell in place that solely exists to accommodate your needs; if you ever need something, ask the labyrinth for it. Please do not mess those spells up.

"Finally, and most importantly, we'll be using what humans call a safe word." Barbatos pauses for a moment, and his tone and expression becomes even more serious than it was before. "Ours will be 'anchor.' No matter what happens, you all will respect the safe word. If it's used at any point in the game, you are to stop whatever you're doing. Any gimmicks within a room will stop as well to maintain a level of safety. It is imperative that you all follow this rule, and anyone found breaking it will immediately be pulled from the game."

Now that everyone's been thoroughly scared by him, Barbatos relaxes, and his calming smile returns to his face. He puts his hands behind his back for a moment; seconds later, he pulls them back to the front of his body to reveal a bunch of sticks.

"To figure out where everyone starts, we'll draw lots," he says. "The number on the bottom of your stick is the room you'll begin in. Go ahead and choose."

"Why don't you pick first, (y/n)?" Simeon suggests. "After all, this is for you, isn't it?"

"Great idea, Simeon," Diavolo says. He waves a hand forward, gesturing to you to take your pick. "Whenever you're ready, (y/n)!"

You stare absently at the sticks in Barbatos' hands. You're excited, but there's some level of anxiety that holds you back. You hesitate to step forward, and it doesn't help when you can feel everyone's eyes glued to you, waiting with bated breath to see what you'll draw-- and subsequently who can target you first. There's no doubt in your mind that the others will go for you instead of the goal, as you're more of a prize to them than whatever Barbatos could've stuffed in a manila envelope. But you've done it before, and you won. You could absolutely do it all over again.

You take a deep breath and walk forward to Barbatos. Closing your eyes, you hold your hand out over the sticks for a moment before choosing at random. When you pull one out, you clasp your hands around the wood so you don't see your number, and you return to where you were standing before.

"Please wait until everyone has a stick to look at your number," Barbatos says. "The rest of you can choose in whatever order you want."

You watch as the rest of the boys move to choose their own lot. Solomon draws first, with Asmodeus not far behind him. After him, Beelzebub picks his and leaves room for Belphegor, then Satan, to choose their own. Leviathan goes next, with Mammon choosing immediately after. Then Diavolo approaches his butler, a terrifyingly gleeful look in his eyes, and draws, and Lucifer follows suit. Simeon takes the last lot, and as soon as the stick is in his hands, everyone's eyes shoot down to the number written on the side. You do the same.

"Good luck, everyone," Barbatos says. He points to a door off to the side. "That door will take you to the hall with all the starting rooms. Once everyone is settled in, we'll begin."

The boys start slowly filtering out of the room. As they move past you, they give you a passing glance that's either encouraging or threatening, or in most cases both. To your surprise, nobody asks you what your number is, although Mammon tries to get a look at your stick as he walks by. When you're the only one left in the room, you look back down at your lot to remind yourself of the number before making your way through the door, ready to put some demons in their place and claim your prize once again.

[If you drew the number 1, skip to [Route 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321799)]

[If you drew the number 2, skip to [Route 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321847)]

[If you drew the number 3, skip to [Route 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321889)]

[If you drew the number 4, skip to [Route 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321991)]

[If you drew the number 5, skip to [Route 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322030)]

[If you drew the number 6, skip to [Route 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322072)]

[If you drew the number 7, skip to [Route 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322105)]

[If you drew the number 8, skip to [Route 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322261)]

[If you drew the number 9, skip to [Route 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322372)]

[If you drew the number 10, skip to [Route 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322450)]

[If you drew the number 11, skip to [Route 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322516)]

[If you drew the number 12, skip to [Route 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63322591)]


	3. Route 1

[You have drawn Lot 1]

Wow. Imagine drawing the first number. I bet you'd bet money on the number 1 racehorse because you believe in the superstition that being number one means you'll win first place.

Anyway, there's nothing here. Better go back and choose again!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	4. Route 2

[You have drawn Lot 2]

Number two, huh? Unfortunately, we only take winners here. And you didn't win.  
Time to turn around and choose again. Better luck next time!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	5. Route 3

[You have drawn Lot 3]

Three is a good number. I'm proud of you. It's the number I would've chosen (or wanted to choose, I guess) if I were in this situation.

Still, there's not any story here. I'm sure you'll find it somewhere else!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	6. Route 4

[You have drawn Lot 4]

Congratulations! If I hadn't just started writing all of this out, this is where the story would start. Good on you for having good instincts.

But I'm just getting started here, man. You're gonna have to come back later, when there's actual content to enjoy and not some silly placeholder.

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	7. Route 5

[You have drawn Lot 5]

Like three, five is a good number. But it's not as good as three, so you won't get any story with this one.

Choose again!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	8. Route 6

[You have drawn Lot 6]

This route was eaten by a black hole.

Choose again!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	9. Route 7

[You have drawn Lot 7]

Seven is usually a lucky number. This time, it's not!

Maybe you'll have some luck with the other numbers. Time to choose again!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	10. Route 8

[You have drawn Lot 8]

There is no route.

Go choose another number.

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	11. Route 9

[You have drawn Lot 9]

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	12. Route 10

[You have drawn Lot 10]

If you picked 10, you probably stan Hatsune Miku. If that's the case, I'm disappointed in you.

Pick another number, and evaluate your choice of virtual singer.

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	13. Route 11

[You have drawn Lot 11]

You believe in the number eleven? Pfft. You probably believe in the moon landing, or think that birds are real.

Go back and pick a number that actually exists.

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


	14. Route 12

[You have drawn Lot 12]

You were expecting demon sex,

But it was me, Dio!

[[Go back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029144/chapters/63321544)]


End file.
